Tränen von Sternenstaub
by Sternenlicht
Summary: Niemand sah [Arwens] letztes Zusammensein mit Elrond, ihrem Vater, denn sie gingen hinauf in die Berge und [...] bitter war ihr Abschied, der über das Ende der Welt hinaus dauern sollte.


A/N: Tja, ich konnte heute nacht mal wieder nicht schlafen, und da ist mir diese kleine Geschichte in den Sinn gekommen – inspiriert von den Zeilen „und auch Arwen Abendstern blieb hier, und sie sagte ihren Brüdern Lebewohl. Niemand sah ihr letztes Zusammensein mit Elrond, ihrem Vater, denn sie gingen hinauf in die Berge und sprachen dort lange miteinander, und bitter war ihr Abschied, der über das Ende der Welt hinaus dauern sollte." (Die Rückkehr des Königs, 6. Buch, Kapitel: Viele Abschiede) 

Ich dachte schon immer, dass es eigentlich eine interessante Sache sein müsste, dieses Gespräch zwischen Elrond und seiner Tochter zu schreiben, und jetzt hab ich's einfach mal probiert.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, und reviewt fleißig!

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it!

Tränen von Sternenstaub

Fahles Morgenlicht tauchte die Hügel in eine Welt aus unwirklichen, gedämpften Farben. Nebelschwaden lagen in den Senken, die hohen Bäume auf den Flanken des Ered Nimrais nur undeutliche, schwarze Schatten. 

Die Sonne war nur wenige Minuten zuvor aufgegangen; eine blasse, gelbliche Scheibe, die über dem Ephel Duath emporstieg und bis zum Abend in den Westen wandern würde, wo sie in die Weiten des Äußeren Meeres sank. 

Es war der frühe Morgen des 13. August, doch in den Hügeln im Süden Edoras' war der Sommer fern. Zu dieser Stunde schien dort der Herbst, vielleicht gar der Winter, nahe zu sein und die wenigen Menschen, die sich schon von der Nacht erhoben hatten, schüttelten verwundert die Köpfe. 

Der Schatten war doch besiegt, in Gondor herrschte wieder der rechtmäßige König: Elessar Telcontar, der in diesen Tagen sogar als Gast König Éomers in der Goldenen Halle weilte.

Aber die beiden Gestalten, die anmutig und in völliger Stille einem verschwiegenen Pfad durch die Hügel folgten, konnte dies nicht befremden. Zum Gipfel der höchsten Erhebung wollten sie in dieser Morgenstunde, von wo aus man das Äußere Meer und den Westen erblicken konnte, denn nur dort – im Angesicht der Dämmerung – wollte Elrond die Worte seines Abschiedes sprechen. 

Lange hatte er diese Stunde gefürchtet, doch nun konnte es keinen Aufschub mehr geben: Er selbst würde mit Gandalf, den Hobbits, Galadriel und Celeborn weiter in den Norden reiten, wieder nach Imladris, von wo er am 1. Mai mit seiner Tochter aufgebrochen war. Auch Aragorn würde die Gemeinschaft noch ein Stück des Weges begleiten, doch Arwen würde in Edoras zurückbleiben, bis ihr Gatte zurückkehrte um mit ihr nach Minas Tirith zu ziehen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie noch kein Wort gesprochen, in ruhigem Schweigen hatten sie die Goldene Halle verlassen und waren durch die Hügel gegangen. Nackte Füße machten kein Geräusch auf Gras, das im Schatten noch feucht war vom Tau. Manchmal nur hörte man Arwens Kleid rascheln, wenn sie auf vereinzelte Äste traten und diese mit einem kurzen ‚Knack' brachen. Selbst die Vögel schienen noch nicht erwacht zu sein, denn selten nur erreichte ein fernes Zwitschern ihre Ohren. 

Die Welt schlief noch in dieser traurigen Stunde, in der eine Trennung bis über das Ende der Welt hinaus geschehen musste. 

Denn schon vor langen Jahren hatte Arwen der Dämmerung entsagt und hatte sich für den Osten entschieden, um dort mit einem Menschen die nun kurzen Tage ihres unsterblichen Lebens zu verbringen. Und doch wusste Elrond, dass auch ihr Schmerz groß war und dass diese Bürde bis zu ihrem Tod einen Schatten auf ihr Herz legen würde, den auch Aragorns Liebe nicht gänzlich verblassen lassen könnte.

Und dreifach lastete dieses Leid auf ihm, denn auch seine beiden Söhne würden im Osten zurückbleiben und alleine musste er die See überqueren und Celebrían ohne ihre Kinder in die Arme schließen. Auch Valinor würde diese Trauer niemals mindern können.

So schritt er in Stille mit seiner Tochter durch die Wälder des sterblichen Mittelerde, ihre Gedanken in die Zukunft und auch in die Vergangenheit gerichtet, da 3000 Jahre unversehens zu kurz erschienen um die Ewigkeit vergessen zu lassen. 

Eine Ewigkeit, die für Arwen nur wenig mehr als ein Jahrhundert sein würde.

Unerwartet, obwohl Elrond die Länder Mittelerdes wie kein zweiter kannte, traten sie aus dem Schatten der schlanken Bäume und Gras spross unter ihren Füßen, wo vorher die Nadeln eines lang vergangenen, traurigen Winters gelegen hatten. Weiches Grün im immer noch fahlen Licht bedeckte die Lichtung auf dem Gipfel, doch von keiner Menschenhand war dieser Ort jemals gerodet worden, denn für die Rohirrim war dieser Berg eine heilige Stätte, von Ilúvatar selbst erschaffen und nur die Könige kamen an hohen Festtagen hier herauf. 

Heute aber würde diese Lichtung die Trauer eines Elbenfürsten sehen, und Worte, wie sie nicht wieder im Osten vernommen werden sollten, würden sie erfüllen und ein fernes Echo sollte noch nach langen Jahren durch die Tälern Edoras' hallen, als Zeuge einer bitteren Trennung.

Die Stille des Ortes wurde von keinem Laut durchbrochen, als die beiden Elben ruhig und langsam zu einer Felsgruppe traten, die am äußersten Westrand den Blick über den Lauf des Isen bis zu seiner Mündung in die See freigab, wo die Welt noch dunkel war und die Nacht die Sicht versperrte.

Lange standen sie dort, unbeweglich – wie Gestalten in Stein gemeißelt, und nur der leise Wind, der durch ihre dunklen Haare strich, verriet, dass Leben in ihnen war. Und erst, als für ihre weitblickenden Augen die Wellen des Meeres im sanften Licht des Morgens an die Gestade brandeten, begann Elrond zu sprechen, und in seiner Stimme lag das Leid, das in seinem Herzen war und er verheimlichte seine Gefühle nicht.

„Mein Kind," sagte er mit leisen Worten, „die Stunde unseres Abschiedes ist gekommen und es schmerzt, dich bleiben zu sehen, hier, wo alles einmal vergehen wird und der Schatten des Todes über den Landen liegt. 

Lange habe ich nicht sehen wollen, dass du nicht mit mir gehen wirst, um das unsterbliche Licht Valinors im Segensreich zu fühlen, doch heute ist der Tag, an dem die Einsicht mit schrecklicher Klarheit zu mir gekommen ist. 

Nicht einmal am Tag deiner Hochzeit vor nur wenig mehr als einem Mond sah ich ungetrübter, obwohl ich – wie es mir nun scheint – schon erkannt haben muss. Dieser Tag war wunderschön und grausam zugleich. Grausam, weil er die Besiegelung meines und deines Schicksales bedeutete, und doch wunderschön, weil meine Tochter nie zuvor glücklicher aussah und ihr Leuchten die ganze Stadt erfüllte und sich in den Augen meines Sohnes wiederspiegelte.   
Ich fühlte mich an die Tage deiner Kindheit und an meine eigene Hochzeit mit Celebrían zurückerinnert, und ich war froh. Doch heute und in alle Ewigkeit wird es keinen Trost mehr für mich geben können, denn du bist mein höchstes Gut und wirst für immer in meinem Herzen wohnen..."

„Auch du, Vater," erwiderte Arwen, und ihre Stimme war ganz fast tonlos, „wirst bei mir sein und meine Gedanken werden bei dir verweilen, bis diese Welt einmal nicht mehr sein wird. Lange, wie du weißt, hat mein Herz sich nicht entscheiden können zwischen dem Osten und Valinor, doch je länger mein Geliebter nicht in Imladris wohnte, desto trauriger wurde meine Seele und ich vergaß zu lächeln. Wie könnten die Unsterblichen Lande ein Segensreich sein, wenn es keine Freude für Erus Kinder gibt? Und ich wurde erst wieder froh, als Estel heimkehrte und den Schwermut vertrieb. Da war die Entscheidung gefallen und ich entschied mich für das Leben, denn Valinor hätte den Tod für mich bedeutet. 

Und auch heute bereue ich meinen Entschluss nicht, obwohl mein Körper schmerzt und meine Seele weint, wenn meine Gedanken in die leeren Hallen Imladris' schweifen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht bleiben kannst!"

„Mein Kind," flüsterte Elrond unter Schmerzen und trat einen Schritt auf seine Tochter zu um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Arwen barg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust und wenn sie hätte weinen können, dann wären ungezählte Tränen an diesem Morgen gefallen.

„Mein Kind," wiederholte der Vater noch einmal leise, „nein, ich kann nicht bleiben, denn meine Augen sehnen sich nach dem Silmaril über dem Himmel Valinors, und mein Leben wäre ohne sein Licht bald zu Ende. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer ist in meinem Herzen erwacht, da die Macht der Drei Ringe geschwunden ist und die Welt verfallen wird. Zu bald für einen Elben, obwohl noch viele Menschenalter vergehen werden, bis ein Sterblicher diese Veränderung erkennen wird. Das Schicksal hat es nicht gewollt, dass wir zusammen bleiben können, und so müssen wir diese Trennung ertragen, auch wenn es uns zerreißt, und es keine Hoffnung mehr zu geben scheint. 

Finde Glück in Estels Armen und trauere nicht dein kurzes Leben lang. Ein Jahrhundert vergeht zu schnell, um es mit Schwermut zu verbringen, und ich weiß, dass Estel immer für dich sorgen und dich lieben wird, denn er hat lange genug gewartet und somit seine Herzenskraft bewiesen. Eure Liebe ist sehr stark."

„Ich liebe ihn über alles, Vater." Worte, die fast mehr eine Bewegung von Lippen als wirklich gesprochene Worte waren. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren und doch fällt es mir so unendlich schwer..."

„Ich weiß, mein Kind." Elrond strich ihr leicht über das dunkle Haar, etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, und hielt sie fest. Er tröstete und bräuchte diesen Trost doch selbst, aber wer sollte ihm diesen schenken? Ihm, der seine Tochter an seinen Sohn verlor.

„Auch die Sterne des Segensreiches werden beklagen, dass ihr schönstes Kind nicht aus dem Osten heimgekommen ist, und doch werden sie es verstehen, wie auch ich es verstanden habe. Obwohl es lange gedauert hat, bis die Einsicht den Gram in mir besiegte. Doch niemals konnte ich ein schlechtes Wort über deine Entscheidung finden, denn ich weiß, dass sie richtig war und unabwendbar, sonst wäre dein Licht erloschen und der Abendstern wäre kalt und grau geworden. Wehe, ich fürchte, dass dies dir einst bevorstehen wird!"

„Oh, Vater," erwiderte Arwen leise, „Estel wird einmal sterben müssen, doch ich selbst werde diesen Tag nicht lange überleben, denn die Trauer wird mich töten, die letzte der Erstgeborenen und unsere Erinnerungen werden dahinschwinden, denn die Menschen werden uns vergessen. Aber wer weiß, was den Sterblichen nach dem Tod versprochen ist? Keine Überlieferung spricht davon, und vielleicht werden sich unsere Seelen in einer fernen Zeit wiederbegegnen. Wenn die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, untergegangen ist und alles Leid verschwindet. Vielleicht gibt es auch für die Spätgeborenen einen Sommer, der ewig währt und eine Zeit, in der Erus Kinder wieder zusammengeführt werden..."

„Möge dieser Tag bald kommen," lächelte Elrond, die Hoffnung seiner Tochter auch in seiner Seele spürend, und er entließ Arwen sanft wieder aus seinen Armen. 

Ja, die Sterne Valinors würden kalte Tränen weinen, da ihr Abendstern nicht das Meer überquerte, und seine eigene Trauer war nicht in Worte zu fassen, denn sein Herz würde Elrond in den sterblichen Landen zurücklassen. Hier, auf dieser Lichtung, wo die Vögel nun erwacht waren und ihr Zwitschern in eine unwissende Welt hinausschickten.

Die beiden wandten sich nun wieder dem ewigen Land im Westen zu, und noch lange standen sie dort, das Licht des Tages am Horizont versinkend. Glutrot tauchte die Sonne ins Wasser ein, erleuchtete den Rand der Welt mit hellen Flammen und ein Feuerball schien der Nacht zu weichen. 

Und erst als Ithil schon hell am Himmel stand, kehrten Vater und Tochter wieder in die Goldene Halle zurück und niemand würde jemals erfahren, was dort gesprochen wurde, an jenem Tag, der bitter war und dessen Schmerz die Welt überdauern sollte.

_Sternenhügel, stille Täler,_

_Nächte voller Mond._

_Sonne scheint im kalten Winter _

_auf Blüten voller Blut._

_Rot, das ist ihr Angesicht._

_Feuer, wie an jenem Tag,_

_an dem die alte Welt zerbrach_

_und die Sterne Tränen weinten._

_Kalte Tropfen fallen heute,_

_wie in jener Stunde, _

_sind nicht heilend,_

_denn es sind Tränen von  Sternenstaub._

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!


End file.
